What You Find in the Trash
by GentleSirMadame
Summary: The infamous boomerang resurfaces and Edd's conscious mind is blurred. KevEdd


**Edd relaxed under a tall tree in the crook of the cul-de-sac, where the side-walk met the gentle curve of the house arrangement. He brought a book with him and enjoyed a breeze. Summer was the prime time for his peers to forget their precious school, but not Edd. He wouldn't succumb to that, he had pre-ordered his textbooks for the next year and began reading them early. He'd take notes and study it all. **

**Around him he heard the rustle of the leaves, the quiet shouts of the kids playing on a street over, and even the hum of a lawn mower. Probably Rowlf keeping him small farm orderly. Edd admired his dedication and work ethic. **

**A clap of thunder boomed from the end of the street, it made Edd jump and slam his book shut. Readjusting himself he stared down the street, chrome shone in the sun and Edd knew at once that it was Kevin coming home from his summer job. He was working at some shop, or maybe some restaurant? Edd couldn't really make out what Kevin had said. Probably because they rarely talked, and when they did it was about Kevin copying Edd's homework. Kevin drove by Edd, he gave him a side ways glance and Edd looked back down at his book. Kevin kept his bike compulsively clean, so Edd was mostly forced to look away. **

**Kevin seeing Edd was reminded of the weird thing he found working at the junk yard. It was some weird…boomer…boomin…some thing that started with a "b". He figured Edd would probably know. He quickly pulled into his drive way and dismounted his bike. Pulling his book bag around to the front he pulled out the brown, sort of curved "b" thing with faded colors of red and green. He discarded his book bag and made his way towards Edd, who was know reading his book again.**

"**Hey Double Dork!" Kevin shouted as he strode his way to the tree. Edd noticeably jumped at the sound of his name coming from Kevin. Closing his book for a final time he watched Kevin approach. **

"**Y-yes Kevin?" Edd swallowed the lump in his throat, Kevin stopped about an arm's length away from Edd. A lot closer than in school…**

"**I found this thing at work, I know it starts with a "b" or something, I thought you might know what it was." Kevin handed the worn thing to Edd, he immediately smiled what a chance to educate! **

"**Why, Kevin, this is a **_**boomerang**_**. An object crafted so specifically, that if thrown just so, it should return to its point of origin!" Edd stood up and walked towards the street. **

"**Let me demonstrate! Hopefully I will be able to do this correctly…" Edd turned his body to the side and pulled his arm back, recalling everything he had read about this art, he flung the boomerang into the air with a graceful force of practiced form. It soared through the air beautifully, so smooth and direct. Kevin continued to stand by the tree and watch from the shade. Moments passed and the boomerang flew out of view. A speck in the sky. Edd's face turned to stone and a cold sweat plagued his body. He had just thrown a piece of Kevin's property into the blue abyss of the sky. Edd slowly put his arm down, returning to a more relaxed stance. Behind him he could hear the foot steps of Kevin approaching.**

"**When does it come back?" Kevin stood next to Edd. He shaded his eyes from the sun as he looked into the sky for the boomerang, why didn't he turn his hat around?**

"**Uh…ghm…" Edd couldn't make himself tell Kevin his boomerang was gone. Kevin picked up on this hesitation.**

"**Oh, you threw it wrong? Doesn't really matter; found it in the garbage for a reason. If you find it, keep it." Kevin shrugged and patted Edd on the back. It was unexpected and Edd jumped at the touch, he forced a laugh and pretended it was okay too. Kevin gave him a side smile and made his way back to his own home. Edd watched him for a while, then suddenly, a shooting pain through his skull. A shattering pain, it was a hard knock, it knocked him right over in the street. **

**Coming to, Edd found the boomerang lodged between his hat and head. He was thrilled and so curious at the same time! He **_**had **_**thrown it correctly! He knew books could be so helpful! Edd jumped to his feet to share with Kevin the good news, but…he felt so…so **_**confined.**_** Trapped…hot…the sun was **so hot**. **

**He felt himself beginning to perspire; it dripped down his forehead and outlined his face. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his arms, gently tickling his back, he needed to breath. To **_**feel the sun**_**. Edd slipped off his shoes and tossed them towards the tree he had once sat under reading. They hit the tree with a thud and landed on the…book? **_**Reading? Now?**_** Edd didn't need to read. He needed to feel nothing but the grass and wind between his toes! He peeled off his socks and smiled at the feeling of warm asphalt on his feet. Edd moved towards the grass as he began pulling at the hem of his shirt. Frowning, he realized he couldn't do a thing with this boomerang in his hand. He needed help, for sure. **

**A quick survey of the area revealed a crouching Kevin in a t-shirt and backwards cap surrounded by bike parts. He could probably help Edd out. Edd sauntered towards Kevin unbuttoning his pants.**

"**Hey man, you seem chill…how about you help me out?" Kevin turned towards Edd. He recognized the voice, but everything he said didn't match. What was he saying-OH my **_**god**_** he's getting naked right here!**

"**Double Dork what are you even doing!?" Kevin covered his face as Edd dropped his shorts, the breeze was so soothing and comforting. He tossed his shorts towards Kevin smiling. **

"**It's nothing man, nothing…" Edd's voice was so calm, he was really into this. He almost had a convincing tone, like Kevin should get naked too. Ew…**

"**Double Dork…Edd, PLEASE put your clothes back on." Kevin peeked between his fingers and felt instant regret. Edd has no shorts; he was standing in his driveway with no pants, and is that his boomerang? **

"**What? I just need a little more and it's all cool…it's cool…we're cool…" Edd then bent over to pull down his-his! Kevin jumped up and threw Edd his shorts, this stunned Edd long enough for Kevin to pull him into his house. The cool of the AC wasn't quite as satisfying as the breeze of Mother Nature, but it was an okay substitute. **

"**Edd, you can't expose yourself like that right in the street! It's not natural, man." Kevin had bolted his door, hopefully Edd wouldn't try and go back outside. He turned to get smacked in the face. It was a soft slap of underwear, tighty-whities, **_**Edd's **_**underwear. Kevin turned the color of his hat and flailed his arms trying to remove the oddly sweaty article from his face. **

"**It is natural. I'm natural, and you are natural! Mama Nature is natural too, she didn't make these," he pulled at his shirt and with half lidded eyes he smiled at Kevin, "wanna help a natural out with the restraint…?" By the gestures Kevin guessed the "restraint" was Edd's shirt. Why didn't he put that stupid boomerang down?**

"**No, Edd. I won't take off your shirt for you. Please," Kevin had a hard time looking at Edd, "just…put your underwear on?" He decided to focus on the stairs to his right. They looked pretty cool, carpeted and all. Edd took this chance to move to Kevin and pull at his shirt, if he wouldn't help him Edd would use this old tactic of "give a little, get a little". **

"**EDD. NO. EDD. I'm warning you!" Kevin pulled his shirt down and pushed Edd away from him. His face had begun to a normal color; he was (oddly enough) getting use to this "new" Edd. Other Edd...crazy Edd. **

"**What am I gonna do if Mama Nature can't hug me all? You all?" Edd was obviously delirious. Too many hours spent studying made his mind snap? Too much of a good thing right? Kevin exhaled and decided he couldn't hug his door any longer, he needed to get Edd under control. **

"**Edd, put that boomerang down. Put your clothes on. Now." A rough, hard, unfeeling tone should help. Kevin was able to fix his posture and control his emotions. He towered over Edd, his face was stern and the dim of the house lights (compared to the sun) made an ominous shadow over his face, he had turned cold and Edd could see it. **

"**Guess Mama hasn't touched **_**you**_** yet…" Edd poked Kevin with the boomerang when he emphasized "you". Kevin grunted and relaxed his body; he snatched the boomerang away from Edd and threw it on the floor to his side away from them both.**

"**Get that STUpid boomerang away from me and put your God blessed clothes BACK ON." Kevin pushed Edd in the shoulder. There was a change. Edd didn't slump in a relaxed manner, but now cowered in the presence of Kevin above him. He flushed in the face, and shook from the fear of realizing he was partially nude. Kevin saw this change in his face, he quickly turned the other way, the red returning to his own face.**

**Edd made a series of flustered noises and high squeaks. "Kevin! I uh-I seem to be, to be, missing some clothes at this point. Sh-should I be, should I be here?" Edd's voice was panicked and fluctuated between pitches.**

"**Uh…you started stripping outside, I brought you inside because…because there are kids in this neighborhood. Okay? Put your underwear back on will ya?" Kevin lunged forward in response to Edd's screaming, guess he didn't realize he had been exposing himself the whole time. **

**Edd shrunk down into his shirt; he located his underwear quickly and grabbed it. He made a series of odd shifting movements as he managed to put his underwear on without letting his legs leave the confines of his shirt. **

"**Wh-where are the rest of my clothes?" Edd stood up, a light shade of red accented his face. He had never been so nude in public before. **

"**Your shorts must still be by my bike. I threw them at you before we came in; I'll get them and help you find your other stuff I guess…" Kevin didn't turn around; he rubbed the back of his neck and unlocked the many locks of his door. **

**The door clicked open and closed and Edd was left standing in Kevin's hall. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, just begging to go outside and help Kevin look for his clothes. Why did he do this? He had no memory of anything. **

**Kevin returned pretty quickly, he ended up finding all of Edd's things he even brought him his book. Of course it was a Physics book, Edd seemed to like the sciences the most. **

"**I brought you all your junk so you could just run home, I dunno." He looked at the floor as he gave Edd his stuff back. Edd didn't really want to look Kevin in the face either. Why couldn't he have just taken off his shirt, why the underwear? Edd put his socks and shoes on with a quiet thank you to Kevin. Kevin stepped aside to let Edd leave through the front door.**

"**Goodbye Kevin, I hope that our next interaction should not be quite so…well, have a nice day anyway." Edd nodded to Kevin and walked out the front door. As soon as he was out of Kevin's driveway he ran the rest of the way home. Kevin watched Edd meekly run down the street. He imagined Edd was talking to himself, maybe scolding himself. But he knew he wouldn't be able to work on his bike anymore.**

"**Who would throw away a boomerang like that?"**


End file.
